


Don't Forget

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Promised Day, edwin family, family picture, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: The Rockbell-Elric family has a new reason to not forget October 3rd.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new fic in honor of the FMA day! I'm sorry I've been so slow at writing lately, rl has been a bit shitty. But now I'm back!   
A little info on the fankids: I HC that Ed&Winry have 6 kids. Here are their ages in this fic:
> 
> Alan: 16
> 
> Emma: 14
> 
> Elena: 11
> 
> Arthur: 10
> 
> The twins (Henry & Erika): 5
> 
> If you wanna know more about them, feel free to check my art/fic tags on tumblr or ask about them directly from me.

“Hey Ed”, Winry tried to catch her husband’s attention once they had put their kids into bed. “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Ed asked curiously. 

“You know what day tomorrow is, right?" Winry asked a bit hesitantly.

"It’s October third… The twins’ birthday. And the day when…" 

"Yeah, the day when you and Al… Left for your journey.” Winry said carefully, not really wanting to bring up what else the boys had done that day. 

“That’s one way to put it…” Ed sighed and sat down on the bed. “It’s been 24 years since then…”

“A lot has changed. For the better." 

"You’re right." Ed nodded, a bit absent mindedly as he was recalling the events from his youth.

"That’s why I would like to do something special for that day,” Winry surprised him.

"Hmmm?” Ed asked. “What do you have in your mind?”

“You… Remember that family picture your family took when you were just little kids?”

“Oh course, it was when my father….”

“My point is,” Winry stopped Ed before he could start his usual rant about his good for nothing father. “That old photo caught my eye the other day and I realized we haven’t taken one of the 8 of us after the twins were born. They turn 5 already so it would be about time, don’t you think?”

“Mmmm… Sure, why not,” Ed agreed. “But you know there’s a reason why we haven’t gotten them into a picture? Because one moment they are sitting on the sofa petting the dog, and then you pat your eyes once and suddenly they are throwing the dog’s food at each other like it was a snowball fight.”

“Maybe we have better luck this time. It’s worth trying, right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, of course,” Ed admitted, although still slightly skeptical.

“This is gonna be good. I promise." 

The next day started pretty much the way Ed had expected. Alphonse and Mei had gotten the twins a birthday cake because Winry had been working long hours on a new automail and teaching Alan some new techniques she had learned, while Ed had been busy babysitting and writing his new book. However, they had unfortunately forgotten that the twins hated all the dairy products, even more than their father. That’s why, when the birthday kids saw that the cake had a cream frosting on it, instead of something that tasted a little less like milk (like chocolate), the hell broke loose.

“Dad! I’m not eating this!”

“I want a chocolate cake!!”

“Henry, your uncle brought it, you’d better be more polite! Erika, chocolate has also milk in it, it’s no different than this!” Ed scolded his kids.

“You’re mean, dad!” Erika screamed, the 5-year-old brain of hers shocked about this information.

“Hey Rika, if the cake is not edible, then no one can eat it, right?” Henry asked slyly.

“Yep, you are right, brother!” Erika nodded, with a gleam in her eye that usually knew nothing good.

“DON’T DO IT!” Ed yelled, but too late. The twins had already dug into the cake and caught big pieces of it in their small hands, and they were now throwing them at each other. The blue shirts their parents had picked for the photograph later that day were covered in cream, and the cake was ruined.

“And what are we supposed to eat now?!” Ed growled after taking an entire minute to calm down a bit. “And what are you gonna wear for the photo? Your mum is gonna kill me when she gets home.”

…

Thankfully, the household was full of helpful people. The twins had been bathed and changed into clean clothes (green ones this time), Alan had cleaned the kitchen, and an apple pie courtesy of Al, Mei, and Elena was in the oven by the time Winry arrived from running her errands. She looked at her family a bit suspiciously when they were sitting so peacefully at the table but said nothing about it at first. She did, however, notice the new shirts on the twins and couldn’t not ask: “Ed, what happened to the blue shirts? Didn’t we decide…”

“They messed them up, mum,” Emma said, tired of everyone trying to keep a poker face. “… Started playing with the cake…”

“Cake… I thought… I thought this was what you guys brought…” Winry gestured towards the apple pie with confusion.

“Sorry, Winry… It was my fault, I should have taken better care of them,” Ed said before she could raise her voice at the kids.

The mother of 6 took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Let’s just… forget about it for now and try this pie instead. But twins, you will apologize to uncle Al and aunt Mei once we’re done. They got the cake for you to eat, not to destroy.”

“Don’t worry about it, Winry,” Al waved it off. “Kids will be kids. I should have remembered they have my brother’s blood in them, and they can’t handle cream.” He threw a sly look towards Ed.

“Hey!” Ed barked back. “It’s not like I /taught/ them to hate dairy products!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you had,” Al retorted and the rest of group started laughing.

…

“OK, is everyone ready for the photo? Alan, why are you still in your working clothes?! You don’t have time to change them anymore. Emma, why are you wearing black? Didn’t we agree on blue? Elena, sweetie, you are the only who is dressed up decently. Yeah, yeah, Ed, you look nice too. Have I told you I like your beard?”

Winry did her best to make sure everyone was looking their best in the picture. Sure enough, most of the kids didn’t have the clothes they had originally planned, but she knew her family and she knew that if she started nitpicking, it would take the photographer at least an extra hour to get his work done. Besides, wasn’t it better that they looked like their usual selves rather than some people they were not?

…

Here’s how the photo ended up looking:

Before the photographer had arrived, Alan had been practicing the new automail model his mother had taught him earlier, so he was, while a bit tired and dirty, also very content in the picture after a successful day of working.

Emma, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in the picture, but she had managed to make her parents promise that her dog Key could be in the photo as well, so she couldn’t talk herself out of it.

Elena was used to being in front of camera, and to her mother’s relief she had also picked a cute dress as her outfit, so compared to everyone else, she looked like a model citizen in the photo.

The music loving Arthur had just read from some magazine that artists should try to stand out, so instead of blue, he had picked a red shirt, and he was trying to do the pose he had seen many young musicians do in the PR photos.

The birthday kids stood out with their green shirts and lively expressions, but the parents were happy they had managed to get them to calm down for a moment. Or maybe it was the photographer who had promised the kids sweets once he was done.

All in all, Ed and Winry thought the photo was a success, and worth the trouble they had seen.

…

“Can you believe?” Ed asked absentmindedly while looking at the brand-new photo on Winry and his nightstand.

“Believe what?” Winry asked with confusion, sneaking her arms around her husband’s torso while peeking over his shoulder.

“That this is our life now? Who would have thought 24 years ago…”

“Hmmm?”

Ed was a quiet for a while, but finally he opened up a bit: “I was a lost kid, with just one goal in my life: to get Al’s body back. I couldn’t let myself think of anything else. That’s why I also…”

“Burned down your house…” Winry said quietly.

“Yeah…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but… while I was so scared for you two that night, I also… I think I also admired you a bit,” she confessed.

“Why? We did an awful thing!”

“It was because you were so determined,” Winry answered calmly. “I trusted that with that determination – or stubbornness – you’d manage to do what you were set to do. And you did.”

“Yeah… You know we got a lot of help, though,” Ed tried to shrug it off.

“And none of it was undeserved. You tend to see your mistakes, but you did a lot of things right, as well. Look at your kids, for example. They may have inherited the Elric way of showing it, but… I know they love you a lot. And… so do I, of course.”

“Thanks, Win… However, I wouldn’t have been able to do two of my proudest accomplishments without you. One, kicking that Father guy’s ass without your automail, and two, these little brats.” He pointed at the photo, smiling.

“Well, I admit that latter could have been a bit hard without me,” Winry chuckled, “but that’s why we make a good team. We created some pretty great kids, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. Even the twins,” Ed said jokingly.

“Even the twins,” Winry laughed. “Now,” she pushed Ed down on the mattress playfully, “would you like to share with me why they hate milk so much?”

“I can’t explain it, it’s in their genes!” Ed yelped before starting a wrestling match with his wife.


End file.
